We propose to adapt, pilot test, and evaluate an evidence-based medical self-management program for use in mental health consumers. The program will be based on the Chronic Disease Self-Management Program (CDSMP), a peer-run disease self-management program demonstrated to improve disease self-management and health status among persons with a range of chronic conditions. The proposed project will take a multiphased approach. In the initial phase, qualitative methods will be used to elicit information regarding clients' information, motivation, and behavioral activation regarding self- management. This process will be used to guide the adaptation of the CDSMP to the specific needs of the target population, mental health consumers with one or more chronic medical condition. In the next phase, we propose implementing a pilot randomized trial to establish feasibility, acceptability, and effect sizes for the intervention compared to usual care. The intervention will comprise a series of six peer-led group sessions focusing on medical illness self-management. Results from these analyses, supplemented with interviews with participants in the intervention program, will be used to further refine the intervention and to inform planning for a larger trial. If successful, it will provide a sustainable, scalable model for improving medical self-management in a highly vulnerable population.